As the population ages and medical science advances, a large portion of the population finds itself on regimens of one or more pharmaceuticals, often involving a dosage schedule of medication administration one, two, three, or four times a day spaced out over the 24-hour period. Often individuals' ability to comply with their dosage regimen is compromised by the difficulty associated with remembering when/if one has taken one's pills at each time point during the day, from day to day, during the course of a week. Consequently, patients may miss dosages or inadvertently overdose. Unintentional noncompliance through simple confusion of when and if one has taken one's medications, may result in serious medical complications and consequences for the individual, including reduction in the patient's quality of life and serious health dangers.
Thus, remains a need in the art for a pharmaceutical dosage allocation system that permits the individual patient an easy, visual, substantially foolproof way of maintaining compliance with his or her pharmaceutical regimen.